Reflections
by Mako Thunderbird
Summary: A Kaz/Nina story. Nina reflects on her life in the first two tournaments, and how she had a romantic relationship with Kazuya until Jun entered his life.


Wheeeee!!! Another Kaz/Nina fic by moi! Jun hating on here, as your warning.^^ Thanks to Kuni_Hwoarang for the title!

****

Reflections

by Mako Thunderbird

Damn, this elevator's taking a bloody long time. What does it matter? My life's full of problems anyway. Anna meddling in all my affairs, failing my job as an assassin, getting screwed by this elevator, and...him.

Kazuya Mishima. How long has it been? 19, 20 years? Doesn't matter. We're through, anyhow.

I remember those days, 19 or 20 years ago. I'd entered the first King of The Iron Fist tournament with the intention of killing that rat-bastard Heihachi, and also to give that sister of mine what she deserved.

  
Well, Anna got what she deserved my way, and Heihachi got what I came to do....Kazuya's way. Since Kazuya didn't mind, I told my contractor that I had killed the man and hurled his body off a cliff, so I got the money.

I remember asking him out. "I'd like to thank you for letting me lie, could I treat you to dinner?" It was such the stupidest thing I'd ever said, but he accepted.

More followed, and more, until it became regular parts of our days. God damn, was I glad. His lips were the sweetest thing I tasted, and his face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I did crazy things sometimes, such as eagerly think about the content behind that wonderful purple outfit of his, and even tying the knot.

It'd be lovely...Nina Mishima, I'd become hated by even more. I'd adore that. The Mishimas weren't hated because of jealously, because of spite. It was of fear. The Mishimas were feared everywhere because of their power and skill. Being feared is every assassin's greatest desire.

God, there were so many wonderful things about him. His devilish charm, his incredibly handsome face, his cold, demeaning character.

I'll say, that when I die, I'd want it to be in his arms.

Until Jun was in them.

I couldn't and wouldn't believe what I'd heard, that Kazuya had fallen in love with Jun Kazama. Us two were hitting it off wonderfully, how could he be interested in someone else?

But he was. Jun had opened the door to his life that only I wanted to open. The bitch.

But I wonder, was I the cause? Maybe he got the wrong idea... Before I'd heard of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, some rich contractor had assigned me to assassinate Kazuya. I immediately said no, and he raised the price almost quadruple...

....I still said no. Somehow, word spread that I'd been hired to kill my boyfriend, and entered the tournament to accomplish this task. 

No, not true. I entered the tournament as it was my only means of seeing him at the time, so I could apologize for the misunderstanding, and explain what really happened to him.

My stupid sister and some blubber man in a diaper had been hired to protect him, or something. Truly he wouldn't believe that I betrayed him, would he?

I tired to reach him and went to the Mishima Zaibatsu, only when my bitchy sister comes up. Fighting her was easy enough. Then Miss Mouth started being herself.

The last I saw of her was going to the doctor to fix that broken, dislocated jaw of hers.

Next thing I know, Kazuya's men have me captured for "attempted assassination of the Boss." 

Where was Kazuya during that time? He could've bailed me out! So now, while I was suspended in animation in bloody cryosleep, and losing my memory in the process, he was screwing Jun and getting her pregnant...it wasn't his fault, she entranced him. I'm sure of it.

I wake up twenty years later to find out that Anna is screwing with my head and worse, that Kazuya had been thrown into a volcano...

Can my life be any more fucked up? My lover falls in love with Satan, then, as I'm cut off from the world for two decades, he gets himself killed...

But I blame you, Jun. Not Kazuya, or his dad. You. If it weren't for you, I'd be the mother of Kazuya's son, and he wouldn't be such the pansy, girly momma's boy like he is now. If it weren't for you, Kazuya Mishima would have died with memories of me, Nina Williams, not you. Wherever he is no, he probably doesn't even remember me. 

Bitch. I really wish right now, that you're rotting in hell right now, rather than that glorious heaven that everyone says you should be in. I hope whoever killed you is still alive today, so I can personally thank them and then kill them for doing what I wanted to.

The elevator stopped. Guess I'd better ponder about my crummy life and that bitch Jun later, and focus my energy into winning.

I walk out of the elevator... "Oh god..Ka...Kaz..Kazuya..." The man I haven't seen in twenty years is facing me. He's not dead. I smile, he never dies. 

"Nina," he says, "Long time no see.."

Forgetting everything I thought about earlier, I run over and hug him.

"Kazuya..god, why did you leave me for..." "Jun?" he finished. "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...she had this..." Not caring anymore, I interrupt him by sliding my tongue inside his mouth, exploring its warm depths. He tastes as sweet as ever. 

"It doesn't matter, because now..." I interrupt myself with a yelp. I feel an unbearable pain in the center of my chest. I look down, to see that a bullet has pierced it.

Heihachi's men were after Kazuya...but they got me. He screams out my name as I fall to the ground. I'm able to kneel, using one arm for support and the other to clutch my wound. I see him run away, and then a snap. Probably the Tekkenshu's neck. 

He runs back to me, wraps his arms around my waist, and buries his face in my shoulder. I could've sworn he was crying, as my shoulder got very wet. Hmm, so unexpected of him.

But, I close my eyes, satisfied that I've died in the arms of Kazuya Mishima.

A/N: Whee! I feel sappy now.

Comments? Sure, why not. :D


End file.
